You are the storm
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: ON HIATUS “Suena razonable. Sólo queda arreglar lo que yo recibiré a cambio.” “Lo que quieras.” Se apresuró a asegurar Sirius. Ella sonrió de lado con tal malicia que provocó que él se arrepintiera de sus impulsivas palabras. “Eso era precisamente lo que
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Estás consiente de lo que me estás pidiendo, Black?"

El muchacho de cabello azabache asintió con seguridad, y la chica volvió a guardar silencio, registrando lo que él acababa de decir. Ella tomó un sorbo de su café, meditando la pregunta de él, sin hablar ni fijar sus ojos de un gris plateado en el chico.

"Cuando recibí tu carta, lo único que me hizo aceptar este encuentro fue la curiosidad. El gran Sirius Black buscando ayuda… Eso es algo que no se ve todos los dìas." Le aseguró ella, asintiendo con su cabeza castaña, haciendo que sus perfectos bucles se movieran al ritmo de una danza provocadora.

"Lo supuse. Apelar a tu curiosidad era lo único que podía ganarme una respuesta afirmativa." Sentenció él, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. Aprovechó que la chica bajó su mirada hacia la mesa entre ambos para observarla.

Si hacía caso a los rumores que recorrían el mundo mágico sobre ella, debía creer que había pasado los primeros dos meses tras finalizar su educación en Hogwarts en un crucero privado por las islas del Mediterráneo, rodeada de jóvenes atractivos dispuestos a satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus deseos. Y aunque no le pareciera una idea demasiado difícil de aceptar, estaba seguro que lo que le sentaba tan bien era su piel levemente bronceada y el dinero inacabable, y no sesenta días de puro sexo.

La heredera de la fortuna de la Nimbus Race Company se veía tan bien como el primer día que la había visto.

"Y de todos modos, me presenté. Como sabrás, mi presencia es requerida en demasía, y por personas mucho más importantes. Pero… no pude resistirme." Sonrió ella, con esa habilidad tan propia de hacer que lo más mínimo y común resultara excitantemente incitante. Sirius tragó saliva sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el generoso escote de la chica.

"Créeme cuando te digo que no fuiste tú la única sorprendida por esto. James, Remus, Lily, y yo mismo. Entre otros. Pero eres la única opción factible." Confesó él.

La chica asintió. "Es un honor que tú me consideres digna de fingir para tu familia, Sirius. Eres un Black, después de todo. Eso no cambia que lo que pides sea extremadamente… bien, extraño. Por no explayarme en los puntos débiles y completamente idiotas de tu _plan_."

"Si lo piensas, es, de hecho, lo más lógico." dijo él lo más persuasivamente que pudo. "Tú formas parte de una excelente familia de sangre pura, con tanta fortuna como Malfoys y Blacks juntos. Eras una Slytherin. Eres inteligente, joven y hermosa. Mis padres creerían con facilidad que estamos juntos."

"Tus padres, quizás. Pero… qué hay de los míos? De mis amigos? De mi círculo social? Ellos no lo creerán con tanta facilidad. Y todavía no comienzo a hablar sobre el hecho minúsculo sobre nuestras continuas peleas y discusiones durante todos nuestros años en Hogwarts."

"Es una suerte que seas tan buena actriz, Carrie." Sirius sonrió de lado. Ella decidió soltar su última arma.

" Supongo que ya habrás oído del compromiso…" suspiró ella.

Era la única excusa que le quedaba.

"No soy celoso." Rió Sirius. "Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo. Siempre amaste la atención, y la actuación. ¡Estarías representando un papel ante la audiencia más exigente del mundo! Mi familia, y los tabloides del mundo mágico. Recuerda cuando estabas en Hogwarts. Si mal no recuerdo, oficiaste el mismo papel para Evan Rosier, Montangue y Prewett."

Carrie sonrió de lado divertida, recordando. Ellos eran sus amigos, y había aceptado hacerse pasar por novia de ellos cuando sus familias no los dejaban en paz. Y Sirius tenía razón, era una Reina del Drama. La Audiencia Perfecta era algo demasiado tentador para rechazar.

Desesperado por el silencio de la chica, Sirius agregó con tono falsamente tranquilo. "Piensa en mi hermano, y en lo que pasaría si no hacemos esto. Sé que… Sé que ustedes se hablan con regularidad."

La chica disimuló su sorpresa bebiendo de su taza lentamente. Recién cuando estuvo tranquila nuevamente, se dignó a contestarle. "Juegas sucio, Sirius."

"Estoy jugando algo demasiado importante como para preocuparme por esas nimiedades."

Carrie meditó su respuesta.

Él tenía razón y odiaba tener que dársela. Pero no tenía demasiadas opciones.

Tras unos últimos minutos de mental deliberación, Carrie asintió. "Está bien. Suena razonable. Sólo queda arreglar lo que yo recibiré a cambio."

"Lo que quieras." Se apresuró a asegurar Sirius.

Ella sonrió de lado con tal malicia que provocó que él se arrepintiera de sus impulsivas palabras.

"Eso era precisamente lo que esperaba."

* * *

_So... Aquí está. Esta vez en castellano, porque puedo. _

_Es un pequeño teaser que se me ocurrió una noche a las cinco de la mañana cuando tenía que despertarme a las siete y media, y decidí seguirlo. Díganme qué les parece. Sigo, no lo sigo?? Se sienten profundamente intrigados? Lo odian? Quieren que me olvide de Sirius y siga babeando por Toby Hemingway??_

_Cualquier opinión es bienvenida, y todos sabemos que la mejor forma de opniar es... mediante RRs, obvio!_

_Besos de frambuesa y chocolate!!_

_XOXO_

_Maggie_


	2. I: Let's put the cards on the table

**CHAPTER 1:**_Let's put the cards in the table, please_

Carrie Whitehorn era malcriada.

Lo sabía ella a la perfección, al igual que lo sabía su madre, su padre, su corte de elfos domésticos, el catálogo de Juguetes con los que se entretenía, y, en síntesis, todos los que la conocían. Tenía lo que deseaba, cuando lo deseaba y en el preciso lugar donde lo deseaba, o el mundo entero se enteraría exactamente de lo que ella pensaba.

Y no sólo lo sabía, sino que adoraba ser así. Estaba criada para conseguir siempre lo mejor por derecho, y a sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos, no había forma posible de cambiarla. Estaba acostumbrada a mandar sobre el universo que la rodeaba, sin siquiera preocuparse por el creciente poderío que el desquiciado de _Mortimor_, o como fuese, estuviera alcanzando.

No, Carrie Whitehorn sólo se preocupaba de su ropa diseñada especialmente para ella por los mejores diseñadores del mundo mágico y del muggle, su cabello, su vida social, su agenda, y el descubrimiento de nuevos atletas (como siempre había hecho) que supieran moverse dentro y fuera de la cama.

Por eso, cuando James Potter se la encontró con sus "vulgares" sandalias Channel erguida en frente de su casa en Godric Hollow, por poco tuvo la tentación de picarla con su escoba para ver si no era una pesadilla.

"Siempre supe que la educación era una de tantas carencias en los Gryffindors, pero nunca creí que se prolongase _tanto_." Sentenció la castaña, mirando a su alrededor como si la bonita casa ante ella fuera una cabaña de paja en algún lugar recóndito al que nunca se hubiera adentrado.

Eso fue necesario para que James saliese de su estupor.

"Qué haces aquí?"

Pero no suficiente como para recuperar su civilidad recurrente.

La castaña rodó sus hermosos ojos plateados con cansancio, ajustando su cartera Louis Vuitton sobre su delgado brazo. "Vine para confesarte mi amor apasionado e inmortal." Soltó ella suavemente. "Hacia Pettigrew." Concluyó con suma ironía.

"Ya, me imagino que eso es precisamente. Vamos, White. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso Godric Hollow no es casi como terreno prohibido para tus zapatos de diseñador?" le espetó picado.

"En primer lugar, son sandalias, Potter. Y en segundo lugar, por eso me puse Channel, y no Hermenegilda." Le explicó como si fuera algo obvio para todo el mundo. "¿Se encuentra tu…" Carrie dudó sobre como llamarla, y finalizó con lo único que le pareció claro. "…Evans?"

"¿Es que quieres hablar con ella?"

"Ay, Potter, no crees que si quisiera hablar con ella ya te hubiera quitado del camino? La verdad es que tienes tan pocas neuronas como ella decía… Lo que no habla bien de sus neuronas en absoluto, por cierto. Siempre creí que ella podría conseguir algo mejor. Dolohov daría lo que pudiese por ocupar tu lugar." Carrie encogió sus pequeños hombros sin darle importancia, y James decidió no enfadarse por su comentario.

"¿Puedes ir directamente al grano?" Exigió James, comenzando a impacientarse y a barajar seriamente la posibilidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y seguir con lo suyo.

"Que impaciente y vulgar eres. Típicamente Potter." Carrie suspiró. "Bien, vine para hacer un acto de completo altruismo, completamente fuera de personaje. Me preocupa tu amante."

James no tuvo que pensar dos veces a quién se refería. "¿Qué pasa con Sirius?"

"Eso es precisamente lo que quisiera saber. Supongo que estarás al corriente de su ridícula idea." Él asintió. "¿Y qué es lo que estabas pensando cuando se lo permitiste?" soltó ella asombrada, olvidándose de su actuación de princesa del baile.

"En primer lugar," comenzó James, burlando el tono de voz de ella."… si lo conocieras a Sirius sabrías que no hay forma de disuadirlo. Y en segundo, no creo que sea tan mala idea. De todos modos, sé que aceptaste, y no comprendo por qué fui yo el primer al que recurriste."

"No vine a verte a ti, quería hablar con Lupin. Pero no está aquí y tú eras lo único que me quedaba." Confesó ella.

James rió burlón. "Y cuál es tu plan, White?" Preguntó, intentando que su curiosidad no se filtrara en su voz. Pero era un hecho sabido y asimilado que cuando de Whitehorn se trataba, nada "sonaba" o "parecía", ni siquiera "se suponía".

La muchacha sonrió de lado. "Qué pensaría Evans de tu malsana curiosidad, Potter?" Rió, y como toda respuesta, el chico se encogió de hombros. "Pues, si tanto te interesa saberlo, mi plan está en proceso de conformarse. Demasiadas alternativas y un enorme abanico de opciones. Sé que, a pesar de tu pequeño intelecto, puedes comprender _eso_."

"Sigues tan soberbia como siempre." Sentenció él.

"Desde luego. A eso me dedico ya que no tengo nada más que hacer: a alimentar mi ego. Es una pena que ya no compartamos ni siquiera eso." Sonrió ella.

"Eso es lo que estuviste haciendo estos meses? Supongo que sabrás de los diversos rumores sobre tu ausencia del círculo social en el que te desenvuelves…"

"Lógicamente. Pero si te interesa saber si es cierto lo de mis esclavos sexuales, deberás preguntarlo directamente." Rió Carrie.

James se encogió de hombros nuevamente. La curiosidad lo podía, pero no para tanto. Y aunque el artículo posesivo pudiese ser signo de certeza (es que con Carrie Whitehorn nunca se estaba seguro de nada, demasiado suspicaz y solapada), no iba a acceder. "En lo absoluto." Le aseguró. "Dijiste que querías hablar con Remus…"

Carrie sonrió de lado, esa mueca de superioridad que estaba prácticamente adherida a su rostro. "Sí." Pero no agregó nada más.

James bufó exasperado. "Vamos, White, coopera de una vez!" Lo intentó nuevamente. "Dijiste que querías hablar con Remus…" Y la miró expectante.

"Sobre el estado de tu e-… chica. Todavía no están casados, verdad? Eso es lento hasta para ti; tenía entendido que se lo pedirías durante la graduación…" Sonrió inocentemente.

"Carrie!" Soltó James enfadado. Resopló, y volvió a controlarse. De repente, una idea se le cruzó por la mente y suspiró. "Quieres pasar, Miss White?"

"Oh, desde luego. Eres tan considerado." Rió Carrie, aceptando la invitación con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Creí que nunca lo preguntarías."

James, muy a su pesar, soltó una carcajada, guiándola hacia el living de su casa. La castaña se sentó en el sillón con la elegancia propia de una bailarina.

"Todavía no contestas mi pregunta, Jamsie-Pot." Insistió ella.

Él dudó unos segundos, refunfuñando. "No quiere casarse. Dice que 'comprometería su integridad como ser humano'. No lo entiendo, sinceramente."

"Pues yo sí. No crees que son demasiado jóvenes para casarse? Evans no quiere dejar de lado quién es ella y convertirse en ama de casa." Explicó Carrie con lentitud, como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años.

"Y por casarse conmigo dejará de ser ella?" Preguntó James con clara curiosidad. Carrie sonrió de lado.

"Exacto. Se convertiría en tu niñera, o algo semejante." Rió. "Si de verdad te interesa, deberías demostrarle lo contrario. Allá tú cómo piensas hacerlo."

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante unos instantes, hasta que Carrie se removió incómoda en su asiento, y luego soltó una carcajada elegante y musical.

"Se siente extraño hacer algo completamente altruista." Rió.

"Cada vez que lo haces, siempre repaso mentalmente las rutas de escape para el Apocalipsis que repetía siempre Lockhart." Rió James, relajándose finalmente.

"Seguramente. Tienes el cerebro como para entender sus murmuraciones." Comentó Carrie.

James rió con ironía, y decidió ignorarla. "Extrañas Hogwarts, White? Eras la reina del castillo allí."

"También lo soy aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía. El mundo, así como mucho equipos de quidditch, me pertenecen. Pero… supongo que sí, algo. A qué se debe esa abrupta pregunta, eh, Jamsie?"

"Quería ver si dejabas dilucidar algo en particular, pero… olvidé con quién hablaba." Rió.

"Es que tienes un don para eso. No crees que esa podría ser una de las razonas por las que Evans no quiera casarse contigo? Imagínate que te olvidas con quién estás hablando y terminas contándole a tu suegro los detalles escabrosos del proceso de fabricación del pequeño Harry?"

La sonrisa diabólica fue indicio para Carrie, que lo miró con suspicacia esperando un comentario fuera de lugar.

"Quizás no quiera casarse porque yo preferiría hacer a Harry contigo." Propuso el moreno.

La chica sonrió con condescendencia. "James, querido, te lo dije en sexto año, tú eres demasiado poco para mí. Ni siquiera tienes la altura que me agrada."

"Pues esa no fue la expresión que diste en la fiesta antes de la graduación. Si mal no recuerdo, me rogabas que no me casara con Lily." Continuó James.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras encogía sus diminutos hombros. "Eso fue sólo efecto del alcohol, sabes que mi estómago no está acostumbrado a Hidromiel barato. Además, si mal no recuerdo _yo_, hubo cierta parte de tu anatomía que no logró cumplir las expectativas." Rebatió ella, dirigiéndole una mirada a la entrepierna del chico.

James rió. "_Touché_, White. Sin embargo… No recuerdo que te quejases tanto en ese momento."

"Estaba _ebria_. Es lógico. Hubiera aceptado a cualquiera, no fue algo personal."

"Prongs, dónde demonios estás?!" exclamó una voz grave desde la puerta, y pocos segundos después, Sirius Black apareció en el pasillo. El moreno los miró unos instantes y sonrió de lado. "Hola, cariño." Dijo con la voz acaramelada en perfectas dosis, mirándola como si fuese lo más maravilloso del universo. Luego soltó una carcajada. "Nada mal, verdad?"

Carrie sonrió ampliamente. "Finalmente, Sirius!" exclamó encantada. "Ven, siéntate junto a mí. Te he extrañado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos…" suspiró, con los ojos brillantes por la diversión.

James dudó, mirando de uno a otro alternativamente. Sirius había aceptado la invitación de Carrie, y se acomodó junto a ella, al tiempo que la castaña apoyaba su mano delicadamente sobre la rodilla de él, en un gesto demasiado íntimo.

"Me perdí de algo?" inquirió finalmente.

Ambos sonrieron tan diabólicamente similares en su perversa travesura, que a James le dio escalofríos.

"Veras, James… La verdad es que no vine aquí ni por Remus ni por ti. Sirius y yo decidimos probar nuestra capacidad de fingir que somos pareja." Sentenció Carrie sonriendo de lado.

"Exacto. Y qué mejor que hacerlo en el casamiento de tu prima! Si Agathe cree que estamos comprometidos, no hay duda que mi madre lo creerá."Continuó Sirius.

James los observó con el ceño fruncido. "Me querían engañar a mi también?" preguntó.

Carrie soltó una carcajada musical. "No te preocupes, sigues siendo el primero en el corazón de Sirius."

"Muy graciosa, _Carrie_, muy graciosa." Ironizó James.

"Necesitamos alguien que pueda asegurar la veracidad! Sino, no tiene sentido seguir con esto." Insistió sirius.

"Bien, supongo que… eso es cierto." Aceptó. "No es que esté de acuerdo en esta demencia, Padfoot, pero puedo lo comprendo. Ya veremos donde la sentamos."

"Oye, estoy todavía aquí. No hables como si fuera parte de la decoración… por mucho que te hiciera falta. ¿Es que no tienes un decorador de interiores que te haga el salón? El estampado de flores y los tonos metálicos son demasiado de la temporada pasada." Sentenció la chica, acomodándose un bucle castaño detrás de sus orejas.

"Si fueras parte de la decoración, estarías callada, Carrie. Pero siempre creí que terminarías como Esposa Trofeo." Rebatió James cruzándose de brazos.

"No negaras que sería el mejor trofeo que cualquier idiota esperando casarse podría encontrar." Rió Carrie.

"Pues si te mantuvieras callada, dedicándote a comprar y disponible para llevar a cabo todos los deberes maritales, no me molestaría en lo absoluto." Asintió Sirius, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de ella.

"Si vas a ser mi… _novio_, más te vale comportarte. Tú no tienes una reputación que cuidar, pero yo sí. Y ya es bastante que tenga que hacer creer que salgo con un _**Gryffindor**_, por todos los santos."

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada entendida. No se necesitaba demasiado intelecto para saber que, al fin de cuentas, James tenía razón y Carrie Whitehorn sólo traería problemas. Sirius lo sabía, pero también sabía que, si debía convencer a toda la Alta Sociedad de que se había encaminado hacia la dirección "correcta", necesitaba algo drástico. ¿Y qué más drástico que tener a la heredera de la Nimbus Company, letalmente hermosa, sádicamente inteligente, y perfecta, maquiavélicamente Slytherin, en sus brazos?

No había nada que pareciera mejor que eso, y si lo había, Sirius no lo veía.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Si fuera dueña de esto, no escribiría aquí -.- Lo que quiere decir que no, la mentablemente, no me pertenece. Ni siquiera la "backup story" de Carrie, pero ya lo conseguiré. Verán que pronto recibiré los derechos para mi cumpleaños! Hehehehehe.  
_


	3. II: Suck you

**CHAPTER 2**_ Suck you_

Lily Evans era una mujer tranquila.

Podía soportar los interminables monólogos de su novio en tranquilidad, escuchaba sus repetitivos pedidos de casamiento con tranquilidad, rendía sus exámenes con tranquilidad, desayunaba con tranquilidad, se movía con tranquilidad.

Podía decirse que Lily Evans era estoica, incluso.

Y es que si alguien podía mantenerse firme en su decisión con James Potter rogando, implorando, discutiendo, argumentando y hasta lloriqueando para lograr un quiebre, es pura y exclusivamente porque ese alguien era, sin ninguna duda, estoico.

Lily Evans se vanagloriaba de su paciencia, también.

Pero todo tiene un límite.

"Están locos." Sentenció la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de los dos varones.

Los tres estaban en la cocina de la casa que los padres de James les habían cedido cuando terminaron el colegio.

"Pero, Lily…" Quiso endulzarla James, sin mucho éxito.

"No. No sólo quieren meter a una Slytherin demente y sádica en el casamiento, sino que pretenden…" Lily pensó unos segundos, frustrada, sobre la perfecta respuesta, pero nada parecía adecuado. "… aceptarla!" Soltó al fin.

"Es una farsa, Lily. Sabes que, a mí, Whitehorn me importa en tanto sirva para cumplir mis planes." Le aseguró Sirius con tranquilidad, observándose las uñas sólo para alterarla más.

"Y cuáles son tus planes? Sobrepoblar el mundo con pequeños Sirius? Por favor, no me subestimes. Sé que tu motivo ulterior es que le tienes ganas desde 5º año."

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que James se esforzaba en negar. "Bien, James, tu chica es más perspicaz de lo que creía. No vale intentar engañarla. Pero, en algo te equivocas, mi bella Lily. No es el motivo ulterior. El motivo ulterior es, en verdad, el que ambos conocemos bien. Acostarme con ella es sólo… un beneficio con el que cuento como resarcimiento por hacer creer al mundo que soy un Black hecho y derecho."

"Eres un… misógino." Escupió Lily, pero el chico le sonrió como si lo hubiese halagado.

"Gracias, Lils, significa mucho para mí." Ironizó.

"Fantástico." Le sonrió empalagosamente la chica. "No es que no crean que están locos, pero… no esperen que la reciba con los brazos abiertos ni que nada. Esa chica es el bebé de Rosemary después de pasar por la adolescencia! Pero, suponiendo que fuera tu novia de verdad, yo no podría decir mucho en contra de eso."

"Y así puedes odiarla cuanto quieras sólo para mantener el papel!" Exclamó James feliz, acercándose para besar a su novia. La pelirroja, sin embargo, lo esquivó, y lo apuntó acusadora con un dedo.

"Y a ti más te vale mantenerte lejos."

"Lily, sabes que lo mío por ella pasó ni bien empezamos 5º año. Te amo a ti." Sonrió, agarrándola esta vez de la cintura y plantándole un beso en la frente.

Sirius los observó críticamente unos segundos. "Creen que debería hacer algo así con Carrie?"

"Es preocupante que te resulte tan sencillo…" Murmuró Lily para sí misma. "Si tienen que aparentar que se aman, más les vale acostumbrarse el uno al otro."

"… Creen que es seguro dejarla sola allí?" Interrumpió James de pronto con aire pensativo. Los otros dos terminaron su conversación y se miraron, antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala.

"Ya creía que estaban buscando yesca para incendiarme en la hoguera." Se burló la castaña cuando los vio aparecer por el pasillo. Estaba sentada sobre el sillón, erguida con tal elegancia que parecía fuera de lugar aunque el sitio fuera lujoso en gran medida.

Desde luego, quizás se debía a que los Whitehorns estaban acostumbrados a otra clase de lujo.

Lily frunció el ceño. "Si quisiéramos repetir la Inquisición, tendríamos las varitas."

Carrie la miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada que claramente expresaba lo poco que creía posible que pudiesen utilizar sus varitas. "Pero así no sería Inquisición, verdad? Sería un suicidio asistido."

"Por qué no-?" Comenzó la pelirroja, pero la otra chica la interrumpió.

"Sabes? Si usaras stilettos, parecerías mucho más elegante. Las sandalias Dior pueden hacer que hasta tus jeans y remeritas parezcan importantes. Deberías preocuparte más por los detalles si vas a asistir a una boda de la alta sociedad. Mi closet de la temporada pasada está a tu disposición, si lo quieres. Es de la temporada pasada, pero… no creo que tu remera siquiera tenga temporada." Sonrió demasiado dulcemente la castaña.

Lily estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo omitir comentario. "No te preocupes, _querida_." Comenzó. "Yo no tengo que suplir ningún tipo de complejos con tacos, vestidos y ropa."

Pese a que el comentario había sido abrupto y directo, Carrie mantuvo su sonrisa helada en sus labios pintados de rojo. "Ah, no? Disculpa, parecía otra cosa." Asintió.

"Hey, detengan esto." Ordenó James. "Podríamos dedicarnos a lo que en verdad nos compete?"

El rostro de la castaña se transformó por completo, y le dedicó una mirada cargada de amor a Sirius tan real que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de James.

"Eso te parece bien, o tengo que ser todavía más cursi?" Preguntó ella.

"Eso… está bien…" Respondió Lily sorprendida por la habilidad de la castaña para fingir.

Sirius se dirigió a sentarse a su lado, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. La forma en que él le besó la frente con cariño, la manera en que ella se reclinó contra él y apoyó suavemente su mano sobre su rodilla, fue demasiado real, demasiado…

"Perfecto. No sé qué es lo que querían comprobar." Comentó James.

"Sirius no confiaba en mí. Supongo que se olvidó de quién, con sus fantásticas habilidades, logró que Skeeter perdiese todas sus pruebas para mostrar a Remus como licántropo." Sonrió Carrie. "No es tan inteligente como parece." Agregó, pero con su mirada más enamorada.

"Da miedo." Soltó James. "Es como imaginarse que… _de verdad_ te quiere."

"Soy fantástica, lo sé. Puedo lograr lo imposible." Rió la castaña.

"Sin embargo, les falta… comunicación. Sí, comunicación. No es cuestión de que sea sólo algo físico, tiene que… salir de adentro." Agregó el chico de anteojos con el ceño fruncido.

"Me imagino que no saldrá de afuera…" Murmuró Carrie. Luego plantó una sonrisa en sus labios y se volteó hacia Sirius, cariñosamente, y empezó a juguetear con su cabello con aire casi ausente, adaptándose a cada movimiento del chico casi inconscientemente. Luego, comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la mejilla, deslizando sus labios lentamente hasta su cuello y deteniéndose sobre el borde de la remera.

"Esto es nauseabundo…" Masculló Lily, y la castaña levantó la vista.

"Nadie te está obligando a mirar. Por otro lado, este lugar es completamente desacorde con mi estatus y clase, y no me escuchas quejarme." Sentenció ella molesta, frunciendo la nariz como si oliese algo horrible.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Exclamó Lily enfadada, y la otra chica se encogió de hombros.

"Si no entiendes una indirecta claramente directa, no sé para qué seguir intentando conversar contigo."

Sirius abrió los ojos por primera vez después de que Carrie lo besara en la mejilla. "Por qué no sigues demostrando que tan buena conversación hay entre nosotros?" Dijo en voz baja, pero al ver las miradas asesinas de los otros tres, se silenció.

"James." Exclamó Lily, volteándose hacia su novio. "Vas a permitir que ésta me hable así?" demandó.

"_Ésta_?!" Soltó Carrie. "Es que no puedes resolver algo por ti misma, y necesitas recurrir a James? Porque no te casas de una vez si lo que quieres es ser su mascota?" Le espetó.

"Chicas, nos les parece…?" Intentó tranquilizarlas James, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que lo ignoraban completamente.

"Sirius, sinceramente, si pretendes hacer creer que te has 'enmendado', deberías dejar de frecuentar gente así." Aseguró Carrie encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius la miró en silencio, sin saber cómo responder a eso porque, estaba seguro, la castaña tenía razón. Lily, por su parte, tuve que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no saltar encima de Carrie y asesinarla con sus propias manos.

"Quién te crees que eres, Whitehorn?!" Chilló, apretando los puños con furia.

"Carrie, termínala ya." Exigió James, agarrando a su novia por los hombros.

Carrie se rió con una risa angelical e inocente. "Sólo estaba marcando lo obvio. Sinceramente, crees que Walburga creerá que Sirius se enamoró de una Slytherin como yo manteniendo relaciones con, no sólo mudbloods, sino gente de menor ingreso social (por no decir categoría)? Sé sincero y piensa tu respuesta."

Muy a pesar de Lily, James realmente lo pensó. Y, como era de esperar, llegó a la misma conclusión que Carrie, no porque le gustara particularmente aceptarlo.

"No digo que dejen de verse para demostrarse su mutuo amor, pero deberán disminuir la asiduidad si pretenden que esto funcione."

"Carrie tiene razón…" Suspiró Sirius.

"Y eso te asombra?" Quiso saber la aludida con incredulidad. Luego suspiró. "Bien… Supongo que si debe aparentar estar con él, debería… Podría empezar por esto: lo siento, estaba de más." Pero la sonrisa diabólica, y el hecho de que, en verdad, no se había disculpado por sus palabras, sólo sirvieron para enfurecer más a Lily, que se volteó enojada y se fue del salón. "Y ahora, tienes que comprar ropa, Sirius. No saldría con alguien vestido _así_, y servirá para desfilar completamente enamorados." Anunció, levantándose y tomándolo de la mano. "James, controla a la fiera, por favor." Rió. "Dile que no crees que es de caballero llevar la contraria violentamente ante una dama y que si yo hubiese sido un hombre, hubieras terminado envuelto en una pelea muggle por su honor. Te perdonará, es así de sencilla."

"Y tú eres un demonio." Pero lo dijo conteniendo una sonrisa que Carrie advirtió fácilmente. "Compórtate mañana."

"Seré más sumisa que una esclava, chicos." Rió ella insinuante. "Vamos, Sirius? O necesitan tiempo para sus muestras de afecto en privado?"

"En lo absoluto, a menos que sean las tuyas." Comentó Sirius, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica y besándola en las comisuras de los labios. "Para veracidad del papel."

"Si mi novio me besara así, me reiría en su cara." Soltó ella, uniendo el dicho al hecho y soltando una carcajada musical.

Sirius la miró de costado, sonriendo perversamente, aunque un tono rosado había cubierto sus mejillas. "Es sólo hasta que te acostumbres, amor."

La chica lo miró unos instantes sin omitir juicio de valor. "Sí, seguramente. Nos vamos? No tengo una vida aburrida como para pasar horas parada aquí."

"Sí, sí, cupcake." Rió Sirius. "Nos vemos mañana, Prongs."

"Claro. Hasta mañana." Se despidió James entusiasmado de que se fueran de una vez por todas. Suspiró aliviado cuando cerró la puerta detrás de la nueva pareja.

+-+-+-+-+

Carrie sonrió complacida con su compra una vez que hubo terminado. Sirius y ella habían pasado las cinco últimas horas recorriendo negocio tras negocio y adquiriendo desde camisas D&G, pantalones Dior, trajes Armani y zapatos Manolo Blahnik, hasta perfumes franceses, accesorios que Sirius no creía poder utilizar en su vida, modelos de escoba ultra tecnológicos, y productos de limpieza . La chica era tan demandante cuando compraba, que él apenas pudo ofrecer su opinión, y se descargó abrazándola contra él y besando cualquier parte que ella le dejara al estarse quieta. Al menos, la gente comenzaría a hablar y al día siguiente no estarían tan asombrados. Carrie se había emocionado tanto, que hasta consintió en comprar un Maseratti último modelo para que Sirius lo utilizara. Si no fuera porque el vehículo era un sueño en metal y motor, él estaba seguro que se hubiera negado.

Sirius dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras la chica se quitaba las sandalias de taco alto. Él la observó en silencio, como ella se movía por el lujoso departamento con los pies descalzos; el verla así despertó algo en él.

"Mañana…" Comenzó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Puedes quedarte aquí, y así puedo tener todo bajo control." Dijo ella, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas estiradas delante suyo.

"Ah, sí? Y dónde me quedaría?" Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

"**Eso** depende seriamente de… como te comportes." Rió ella. "Pero, de todos modos, el suelo está alfombrado, así que no será mucho sacrificio de tu parte."

"Y cómo tengo que comportarme para no dormir en la alfombra?" Inquirió Sirius, y la castaña se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. "Supongo que si tú no lo dices, tendré que suponer."

Pero antes de que él pudiese llevar a cabo lo que fuese que supusiese, ella se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos. "Mañana sería mejor que no socializases tanto con Evans. Si alguno de los Blacks, o los Malfoys, o alguien miembro de su círculo, no querrías que eso llegase a oídos de tu madre."

"Entonces, cómo debería comportarme? Son mis amigos, Carrie, no puedo dejarlos así nomás."

"Fue sólo una sugerencia; esto es por ti, no por mí. Sólo… restringí tu _contacto_…. Podrías poner cara de asco." Se burló la chica, y Sirius frunció la nariz imitando la expresión que ella había nombrado.

"Así está bien?" Preguntó, haciéndole caras. Carrie no pudo aguantar mucho más y estalló en carcajadas, seguida luego por Sirius.

"O podríamos hacerte una camisa que proclame 'Odio a los Sangre Sucia'." Rió la chica.

"O podrías darme un beso de buenas noches e irnos a acostar."

"Prefieres eso? Puedo alcanzarte una almohada para que el suelo no sea tan molesto…"

Ambos continuaron riendo, e ideando nuevos métodos de demostrar el reciente "cambio" de Sirius. Cuando la chica notó sus ojos cansados, y la oscuridad reinante en el exterior, fue cuando se acordó que el día siguiente debían despertarse temprano para prepararse mentalmente para una segura tortura psicológica que pondría a prueba todo. Suspiró.

"Supongo que debería haber dicho esto antes, pero… si dormimos juntos hoy, sería como un entrenamiento." Comentó Sirius sonriendo de lado divertido.

La castaña lo dudó unos instantes, completamente confundida, hasta que recordó dónde se llevaba a cabo la boda. _Maldita sea!_ La chica se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar algo tan elemental como eso, y a los idiotas _nouveau riche_ que podían pagar Avalon. No era propio de ella, como tampoco lo era olvidarse completamente de la hora.

"Me tocas, y mañana no podrás asistir a menos que tengas tiempo de unirte trozo por trozo. Conoces la historia de Isis? Eso es lo que haré contigo." Sentenció ella, con un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

"Eso es una declaración de amor? Isis recogió todos los trozos de su esposo…"

"No. Es una amenaza clara y en absoluto vacía. Te mantienes en tu lado y yo en el mío. A riesgo de perder una extremidades que aprecias demasiado, entre muchas otras."

Sirius sonrió y se incorporó. "Oh, amor, puedes ser tan dulce cuando quieres…"

"Claro, cariño. Y también puedo ser mortal." Sonrió ella dulcemente, besándolo en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia su cuarto seguida por Sirius.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo en velocidad record!! Hehehe, no soy la mejor?? _

_El último beso dedicado pura y exclusivamente a mi musa de repuesto, CamCam. No es algo apasionado y animalístico, pero algo es algo, verdad??_

_Lean!!_

_Helado de vainilla y canela para todos los que dejan RR ;)_

_XOXO_

_Izzie_


End file.
